battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavenly Tomb
The Heavenly Tomb will open deep within the Gu Sacred Mountain Range. That place are a forbidden grounds of the Gu clan. No one is allowed to enter them normally. It will only open when the Heavenly Tomb is opened. There is some danger within the Heavenly Tomb. A countless number of experts from ancient times are buried within it. Although their souls have already disappeared, the energy from when they were alive have transformed into their past appearances due to the mysteriousness of the Heavenly Tomb. This energy is filled with an extremely powerful offensive strength. Moreover, they also know their Dou Skills from when they were alive. It will be extremely difficult to deal with them…Therefore, if one ends up meeting an overly powerful energy body, it is best to try and avoid it. It is rumored that some experts with extremely great strength when they were alive have produced energy bodies with some intelligence. They could even be considered a mysterious living creature. The Heavenly Tomb is divided into three levels. The energy bodies on the first level are mostly three star Dou Zuns or weaker. They drift around without any consciousness and are not very difficult to deal with. The second level’s energy bodies are between a three and eight star Dou Zun. They are quite troublesome to deal with. As for the third level, those are genuinely at the peak of the Dou Zun class. There are even some ultimate experts who have reached the Dou Sheng class when they were alive… normally speaking, seldom anyone barges into the third level without absolute confidence. That place is too dangerous.” Xun Er slowly explained. The tomb of Xiao Yan's ancestor Xiao Xuan is located in the deepest part of the third level. However, seldom anyone dares to enter that place even from Gu clan. The Heavenly Tomb is extremely mysterious. It possesses the energy imprints of many experts from the ancient times, and with the flow of time, these imprints have transformed into their appearances from when they were alive. As long as one defeats them, one will be able to obtain the energy imprint and absorb it to raise one’s strength. It should be known that these energy imprints are extraordinary. They are equivalent to a true high tier medicinal pill. Moreover, they are the type one can continuously consume without having its effects diminish by much. Of course, the most important thing is that time within the Heavenly Tomb flows slower than the outside world. Five days within the Heavenly Tomb is equivalent to one day in the outside world. The Heavenly Tomb is mysterious. However, there is also a limit. This thing will open once every twenty years. One is able to stay three years within it at any one time, which is equivalent about half a year in the outside world. Of course, only the clan members from the eight ancient clans qualify to enter the Heavenly Tomb. Other people will not possess such a qualification. This Heavenly Tomb is left behind from ancient times. There are quite a number of tombs belonging to various experts there. Heavenly Tomb that is opened once every twenty years. Although the Heavenly Tomb is within the Gu Realm, the members of the eight clans are qualified to enter it according to the agreement from back then. The tomb of Xiao Xuan is also inside. Category:Locations Category:Gu Clan